lostpediafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
3x09
| titres=Chez eux (Belgique, Canada) | Image=3x09_Promo.jpg | num_saison=3 | num_ep=09 | jours=73-74 | dates_diff=21.02.07 (v.o.) | flashback=Jack | VO=Stranger in a Strange Land | écrivain=Elizabeth Sarnoff Christina M. Kim | réalisateur=Paris Barclay | acteurs=Tania Raymonde - Alex Blake Bashoff - Karl Kimberley Joseph - Cindy Bai Ling - Achara Diana Scarwid - Isabel Shannon Chanhthanam - Enfant Siwathep Sunapo - Homme James Huang - Chet |}} est le neuvième épisode de la Saison 3 de "LOST". Jack apprend les conséquences des actes de Juliet. Kate et Sawyer reviennent sur l'île principale. Résumé Flashback et Achara faisant voler le cerf-volant.]] Jack sort d'une hutte, sur une plage de Phuket, en Thaïlande, admire le décor et est accosté par un jeune garçon thaïlandais qui ne semble connaitre de l'anglais que "Docteur Jack veut-il soda?". Jack lui achète deux sodas, et lui donne un pourboire. Il dépose un kit de cerf-volant et lutte pour le monter. Une femme thaïlandaise sur la plage est amusée par cette situation difficile et l'ade à monter et à faire voler le cerf-volant. Elle se présente en tant qu'Achara. Plus tard, Jack et Achara mangent ensemble dans un restaurant où le frère de Achara, Chet, leur sert de la nourriture, qualifiant Jack de "très courageux" pour essayer les spécialités locales. Achara lui demande pourquoi il ne sait pas faire voler un cerf-volant, et il commence à lui raconter son enfance et son père, mais elle l'arrète en disant que certaines choses sont personelles. Elle lui demande s'il est à Phuket pour se trouver lui-même. Ils sont interrompus par un homme qui donne à Achara une enveloppe qu'elle met dans son sac après avoir échangé la salutation "namaste". Elle explique cette rencontre en disant simplement à Jack, qu'elle a "un don". retrouve Jack dans la nuit.]] Pendant que Jack dort, Achara se faufile dans sa chambre, déshabillée, et rentre dans son lit alors qu'il se réveille. Elle lui demande s'il a une question à lui poser, il lui répond alors qu'il serait intéressant qu'il sache quelques choses sur elle après un mois, d'allers et venues. Elle tente de lui expliquer qu'il se passe des choses ici qu'il ne pourrait pas comprendre. Ils roulent jusqu'au sol, et elle suggère qu'il devrait arrêter de poser des questions et s'amuser un peu. Plus tard, Jack décide de suivre Achara, et la découvre dans ce qui semblerait être une boutique de tatouages. regarde le tatouage de Jack.]] Déçue, elle lui dit que c'est là qu'elle travaille, et qu'il ne devrait pas être là. Elle dit qu'elle n'est pas une artiste qui fait des tatouages, mais que son don lui permet de voir les personnes telles qu'elles sont, et ses tatouages permettent de marquer les gens de sa vision. Jack lui demande ce qu'elle voit quand elle le regarde, et elle proteste en disant qu'elle n'est pas autorisée à utiliser son don avec les étrangers. Il insiste et elle lui revèle qu'il est un chef et un homme bien, mais que cela fera de lui un homme, seul et en colère. Jack lui demande de lui tatouer ça, même si elle lui annonce que cela aura des conséquences. Le lendemain, Jack sort de sa hutte, mais cette fois-ci, le jeune garçon thaïlandais qui lui vendait des sodas le fuit! Chet et un groupe d'hommes s'approchent de Jack, soulèvent sa manche afin de voir son tatouage et le tabassent au sol. Chet lui ordonne de quitter la plage et le pays. Il laisse Jack sur le sol, et s'en vont avec Achara, en pleurs. Sur l'Île de l'Hydre est déplacé de sa cellule.]] Tom arrive à l'aquarium dans le but de déplacer Jack mais ce dernier l'accuse de vouloir l'éxecuter. Tom lui demande quel genre de personnes il pense qu'ils sont alors Jack lui liste certains de leurs crimes (enlever une femme enceinte, pendre Charlie, kidnapper des enfants, ...). Tom commence alors à s'impatienter et somme Jack de coopérer. Il accepte finalement et se laisse menotter. Tom et deux Autres l'escortent ainsi vers l'extérieur. Dans le couloir, il croise Juliet, mains attachées qui lui envoie un "hey" ; elle est amenée dans l'aquarium. Là-bas, elle fixe longuement Jack tandis que Tom discute avec une femme étrange. Jack est à l'extérieur, dans la cage aux ours, quand Tom lui apporte son repas. Il en profite pour lui demander qui est la femme qu'il a croisé. Tom lui explique qu'elle est une sorte de shérif. Jack demande ensuite pourquoi Juliet est retenue dans son ancienne cellule et Tom lui répond que c'est parce qu'elle a des problèmes. Il somme ensuite Jack de rester calme dans sa cage, mais Jack rétorque qu'il est au courant pour les caméras de surveillance. Durant cette scène on peut entendre des bruits d'animaux : tout d'abord le bruit d'un oiseau qui fait se retourner Tom, puis le chant d'un coq. Plus tard, Juliet est escortée à la nouvelle cage de Jack pour lui demander de l'aide pour traiter l'infection de la cicatrice de Ben. Il lui demande si elle fait ça pour avoir l'autorisation de quitter l'Île mais elel lui répond qu'elle le fait parce qu'elle a tué quelqu'un. Jack refuse de l'aider. rend visite à Jack.]] A la nuit tombée, la mystérieuse Autre approche Jack en parlant chinois, elle explique ensuite qu'elle lisait les caractères du tatouage de Jack. Elle commente que la signification est assez ironique puis demande à Jack s'il sait ce que ça veut dire puisqu'il est assez difficile à traduire. Jack répond qu'il sait. Elle se présente alors comme Isabel et l'amène dans une pièce de l'Hydre où elle pourra lui poser quelques questions. Sur le chemin, ils croisent Alex à qui elle suggère de rendre visite à son père. Dans le bureau, Tom et Juliet sont également présents. Isabel interroge Jack pour savoir si Juliet lui a demandé de tuer Ben. Jack nie en précisant qu'il a fait ça pour gagner l'avantage. Isabel lui demande pourquoi il ment, Jack préfère retourner dans sa cage. , Emma et Zack font maintenant partie des Autres.]] Jack se réveille face à un groupe de personnes entrain de le regarder. Une femme s'approche, il l'a reconnaît : il s'agit de Cindy l'hôtesse de l'air du vol 815 (celle qui lui avait offert une fiole d'alcool). Il lui demande pourquoi elle est avec eux. Elle commence par répondre "Ils ne sont pas... euh" puis s'arrête un moment et dit "ce n'est pas si simple" et explique que les gens avec elle sont là pour observer. Une petite fille inconnue de Jack, Emma (rescapée de la queue de l'appareil) s'approche et chuchotte quelques mots à l'oreille de Cindy. Cindy explique à Jack que la petite fille aimerait avoir des nouvelles d'Ana Lucia. Ces derniers mots mettent Jack très en colère qui hurle à Cindy de partir. Elle et les Autres s'en vont (parmi eux, Zack qui tend à sa soeur son ours en peluche). Plus tard, Alex arrive et casse la caméra de surveillance braquée sur Jack. Elle demande à Jack pourquoi il a décidé de sauver Ben après tout ce qu'il leur a fait. Jack demande ce qui se passe avec Juliet. Alex lui explique qu'ils sont entrain de lui lire son verdict et qu'ils vont sûrement la tuer en raison de "l'oeil pour oeil". Elle lui révèle alors que Juliet a tué Danny pour aider Kate et Sawyer à s'échapper. En retour, Jack lui explique qu'il a aidé Ben simplement parce qu'il a dit qu'il le ferait. Il demande finalement si Ben est toujours le "chef". Après qu'elle ait acquiessé, Jack lui demande de le faire sortir de sa cage. parle à Ben tandis qu'Alex les observe.]] Jack arrive dans la salle d'opération de l'Hydre et prévient les Autres présents dans la pièce qu'ils ne soignent pas correctement Ben. Sa cicatrice est sérieusement infectée et il est possible qu'il ne puisse plus marcher. Jack lui conseille d'avoir un vrai chirurgien. Ben lui explique qu'il en avait un : Ethan. Jack négocie alors avec Ben lui offrant ses capacités médicales en échange d'une annulation de la sentence de mort de Juliet. Ben le prévient que, quoiqu'il peut penser, Juliet ne l'aidera pas car elle est "une des leurs". Cependant, Jack n'abandonne pas son idée, alors Ben demande du papier pour transcrire ses ordres. Jack et Alex courent en direction de la salle de délibération où un groupe d'Autres est entrain de lire à Juliet sa sentence. Alors que Tom s'avance pour renvoyer Jack à sa cellule, Isabel arrive et récupère les ordres de Ben. Beny explique que "les règles ne s'appliquent pas " au cas de Juliet et qu'elle sera simplement "marquée". .]] Juliet apporte à Jack un sandwich grillé piqué avec des cures dents dans sa cage. Il lui demande de voir sa marque, elle révèle alors une marque avec un petit cercle entouré de 8 rayons dans le bas de son dos. Il lui réclame alors qu'elle lui apporte une branche d'aloès. Il lui applique alors l'aloès sur sa cicatrice tendrement. Elle lui demande pourquoi il l'a aidée. Il lui explique qu'ils ont reçu la même promesse de Ben : qu'il les ramèneraient chez eux. Alors ensemble, ils vont tenter de lui faire tenir sa promesse. Avant de partir, Juliet le prévient qu'ils vont venir bientôt le chercher pour quitter l'île de l'Hydre parce que les amis de Jack pourraient revenir le chercher. Jack demande où ils vont se rendre et elle répond que c'est un endroit que Ben appelle la "maison". et Ben s'éloignent de l'île de l'Hydre.]] Les Autres sont entrain de préparer une barque sur la plage. Isabel s'approche de Jack et lui dit que son tatouage signifie "il marche avec nous, mais il n'est pas l'un de nous". Jack répond que son tatouage dit peut-être ça mais que ça n'est pas sa signification. Jack, Ben et deux Autres partent alors en radeau vers un plus grand bateau (situé un peu plus au large). Sur le bateau, Alex regarde tristement le ciel étoilé en même temps que Karl assis sur l'Île, tandis que Juliet regarde Jack face à la mer. Sur l'Île Principale et Kate en direction de l'Île Principale.]] En chantonant, Sawyer pagaye pour rejoindre l'Île Principale avec Kate] et Karl toujours inconscient. Kate tente de convaincre Sawyer de faire demi-tour pour sauver Jack, mais Sawyer refuse en disant que c'est trop dangeureux et un semi-lucide Karl confirme que les Autres les tueront. Puis Karl récite une phrase de la Pièce 23 et se rendort. Sawyer et Kate continuent leur avancée en pirogue. Sawyer pagaye en direction de la côte la plus proche mais Kate veut qu'ils contournent la côté pour arriver le plus vite possible à leur camp pour obtenir de l'aide de Locke et Sayid (pour sauver Jack). Sawyer précise que la nuit va bientôt tomber, qu'ils vont alors se perdre et manquer de nourriture. Arrivés sur la terre ferme, Sawyer et Kate préparent un feu pour passer la nuit dans un camp temporaire. Sawyer offre un fruit à Kate mais elle refuse. Karl qui se réveille leur demande de ne pas se disputer car ils ont de la chance d'être encore en vie. Kate questionne Karl sur les Autres. Il révèle qu'ils vivent sur l'Île principale et travaillent seulement sur des "projets" sur l'île de l'Hydre. A propos des enfants kidnappés, il explique qu'ils leur "apportent une vie meilleure". Kate demande alors "meilleure que quoi ?" et Karl répond "meilleure que la vôtre !". Il prédit qu'il n'y aura pas de lune ce soir et raconte que lui et Alex, lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes, avaient l'habitude de s'allonger dans le jardin pour donner des noms aux constellations. et Karl.]] Kate se réveille et secoue Sawyer pour le prévenir que Karl a disparu. Non loin de là, ils l'entendent pleurer alors Sawyer décide d'aller lui parler sans Kate ("réservé aux hommes"). En s'approchant de lui, Sawyer lui donne un coup de poing sur l'épaule pour qu'il s'endurcisse. Puis il s'assoit à côté de lui et tente de le réconforter en lui disant de partir rejoindre sa petite-amie. Karl lui explique qu'il en a envie mais que si il y retourne il se fera tuer. Sawyer lui fait alors remarquer qu'une fille avec qui il donne des noms stupides aux étoiles en vaut sûrement la peine. Kate se dispute avec Sawyer car il a laissé Karl partir. Sawyer répond qu'elle est en colère uniquement parce qu'elle se sent coupable, pas pour avoir laissé Jack mais pour avoir couché avec Sawyer. Il pense qu'elle a fait ça seulement parce qu'elle pensait qu'il allait mourir. En fin de journée, Sawyer regarde tristement Kate alors qu'ils arrivent au camp. Ailleurs, sur l'Île, Karl est assis près d'un feu et regarde les étoiles. Trivia Divers * Le tatouage de Jack ne se traduit pas littéralement comme l'a fait Isabel ("Il marche parmi nous mais n'est pas l'un de nous"). Il est, en fait, extrait d'un poème de Chairman Mao Zedong et se traduit du chinois par "les aigles hauts, fendant le ciel". Cependant le tatouage est celui de Matthew Fox en plus d'un autre sur l'avant-bras. Durant le flash-back, lorsqu'Achara est sur le point de lui réaliser son tatouage, celui de Matthew Fox est dissimulé. * Jack a expliqué à Sawyer qu'il avait appris à jouer au poker à Phuket. * Karl répète la phrase issue de la vidéo de la Pièce 23 : "Dieu t'aime comme il a aimé Jacob". * Il y a de nombreuses références aux étoiles : ** les constellations de Karl et Alex ** la marque en forme d'étoile de Juliet ** les étoiles du tatouage de Jack * Le cerf-volant de Jack a été conçu par Buteo Huang et le modèle se nomme Starbird. * Contrairement à Sawyer, Jack presse le bouton de nourriture pour ours seulement 2 fois. * Karl désigne un endroit du ciel et dit que c'est l'endroit où apparaîtra "Ursa Theodorus, l'ours en peluche". Références culturelles * Le titre VO de l'épisode Stranger in a strange land (=étranger dans un pays étranger) peut se référer à : ** Exode 2:22 : "Elle enfanta un fils, qu’il appela du nom de Guerschom, car, dit-il, j’habite un pays étranger". ** Le nom du livre écrit par Robert Heinlein Stranger in a Strange Land (version française En terre étrangère). ** Plusieurs chansons portent le nom Stranger in a strange land : *** une de Iron Maiden *** une de U2 *** une de Barbra Streisand *** une de Leon Russell ** Un extrait de Œdipe à Colone de Sophocle. Œdipe, aveugle et exilé de Thèbes, approche une ville de laquelle il est étranger. * "Dieu t'aime comme il a aimé Jacob" est une référence biblique. * Lorsqu'Alex mentionne "oeil pour oeil...", cela fait référence à : ** une loi du Code d'Hammurabi ** Exode 21:24 "œil pour œil, dent pour dent, main pour main, pied pour pied" * Le t-shirt du jeune garçon thaïlandais représente le "Om", le symbole utilisé pour identifier l'hindouisme. * La marque de Juliet pourrait être une référence à la Marque de Caïn, de l'Histoire de Caïn et Abel ; Genèse 4:15 : "L’Éternel lui dit : Si quelqu’un tuait Caïn, Caïn serait vengé sept fois. Et l’Éternel mit un signe sur Caïn pour que quiconque le trouverait ne le tuât point." * Sawyer chante Show me the way to go home tout en pagayant vers l'Île principale. * Sawyer surnomme Karl "Bobby" comme Bobby Brady dans The Brady Bunch. Thèmes récurrents * Bien et mal : ** Achara dit que Jack est un homme bon. ** Jack demande à Tom comment les Autres peuvent être de bonnes personnes alors qu'ils kidnappent des enfants et une femme enceinte et terrorisent les survivants. * Nombres : Dans les flashbacks, Jack porte un colier avec un pendentif en forme de 8. Lieux de tournage * La plage de Phuket : Waimanalo Beach. * Le restaurant thaï où dînent Jack et Achara : Indigo Restaurant. * Le salon de tatouage d'Achara : Indigo Restaurant. * La côte où Sawyer, Kate et Karl naviguent en pirogue : Kaneohe Bay. * L'aquarium où est détenu Jack puis Juliet : Hawaii Film Studio. * La cage où est ensuite détenu Jack : Paradise Park. * Le bureau d'Isabel sur l'Hydre : Hawaii Film Studio. * La salle d'opération de l'Hydre : Hawaii Film Studio. * La plage de l'Hydre depuis laquelle Jack et les Autres quittent l'Île en barque : Haleiwa Beach. Questions restées sans réponse * Est-ce que le tatouage de Jack se traduit comme l'a expliqué Isabel ? ** Quelle signification a-t-il par rapport à la position de Jack avec les autres survivants et par rapport aux Autres ? ** Que voulait dire Jack lorsqu'il répondit "ce n'est pas ce qu'il signifie" ? ** Achara a seulement créé une partie du tatouage de Jack. Que signifie l'autre partie ? ** Lorsqu'Isabel traduit le tatouage de Jack, le traduit-elle en entier ou uniquement la partie d'Achara ? * Quelles sont les conséquences (mentionnées par Achara) du tatouage de Jack ? * Que signifie la marque de Juliet ? * Que veut dire Cindy lorsqu'elle répond à Jack "ce n'est pas si simple" ? Et qu'observaient-ils exactement ? * Emma demande indirectement à Jack des nouvelles d'Ana Lucia, en pensant qu'il en aurait. Quelles informations les Autres divulguent-ils aux personnes kidnappées ? Catégorie:Saison 3